Vacation Gone Wrong
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Drake & Josh are planning a nice, quiet vacation at the Bahamas... but when their plane crashes into the heart of the Bermuda Triangle, they end up on an desolate island, which has a secret that will put their very lives in danger.
1. Downfall

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake & Josh. (so sorry, I forgot to put up a disclaimer!)**

"Drake, Drake, you'll never believe what I got!" Josh yelled excitedly, running into the room.

"What?"

"Two plane tickets to the Bahamas!"

"Wow! Really? I mean, I've always wanted to go to the Bahamas!" Drake jumped out of his chair and put his guitar down.

"I know! You and I can spend a Megan-free week on the beach!"

"Yay! When do we go?"

"Tomorrow. So start packing, brother…"

"From another mother!" Drake finished, getting out his suitcase and throwing clothes into it.

* * *

"Flight #666 now boarding." The speaker announced. 

"That's our plane, Drake. Come on." Josh said, walking over to the flight attendant and handing her their tickets. She smiled and ushered them inside.

The brothers sat down in their assigned seats, which happened to be next to each other.

"Isn't it cool that we can sit together? Much better arrangements than before!" Josh exclaimed.

"Not really…" Drake trailed off.

"Aww, come on, I have to sit near _you _and I'm not complaining." Josh teased.

"What?"

"Kidding." Josh laughed.

Time seemed to go quickly. They were only a few minutes away from the Bahamas.

_Hey, we're going through the Bermuda Triangle! And we haven't had any trouble so far. How cool. _Josh smiled at the thought. But suddenly, a flight attendant made the announcement.

"_Please buckle your seatbelts; we're having some problems." _

Drake and Josh buckled themselves in, and the flight attendant walked past.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what's wrong?" Josh asked her.

"Our engines are failing. We're trying to land safely." She replied.

Drake and Josh looked at each other nervously. That didn't sound like it would the safe, not-risky landing they had been expecting. Something was seriously wrong. Suddenly the plane shook violently.

"What's going on?" Drake looked at Josh in fright.

"I don't know." Josh whispered back.

"I'm sure we'll be safe." Drake said uncertainly, trying to comfort himself.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Josh looked down at the raging ocean that seemed to be getting closer and closer every second.

Drake leaned over and looked out the window.

"Dude! The plane's going down!" Drake shrieked.

The plane was plummeting down, about to collide with the sea. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Middle Of Nowhere

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I did own Drake & Josh (which I DON"T) then I wouldn't be on fanfiction right now, I'd be coming out w/ some more shows! (YAY! New Drake & Josh! FINALLLLLLLLLLLLY!)**

Waves lapped around Josh's feet.

_What just happened? Where are we?_ Josh wondered, looking around hazily. Drake was lying next to him.

"Oh no!" Josh's eyes widened. Pain shot through him as he tried to get up. Groaning, he flipped himself onto his stomach and pulled himself over to Drake. With relief he realized he was still breathing.

"Drake, Drake, are you okay?" Josh asked, shaking Drake gently.

"Mmm?" Drake mumbled.

"Wake up, Drake!" Josh shook his step brother hard, and Drake's eyes suddenly shot open.

"What? Josh! Wait – where are we?"

"I don't know. Well, we're on an island, but I don't know which one." Josh glanced at the tall palm trees swaying gently in the wind.

"What do you mean? The last thing I remember, we were on that plane… what happened?"

"All I know is the plane was going down, and then I woke up here!" Josh exclaimed. Drake stood up.

"Where is everybody else?"

"I don't know! When I woke up, it was just the two of us. It was really freaky."

"Man, you jinxed us when you said you were gonna get me a one-way ticket to the heart of the Bermuda Triangle!"

"I'm _sure _I did." Josh rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well, _I'm_ sure they'll send a helicopter to rescue us. In the mean time, why don't we look around."

"Yeah." Josh started to get to his feet slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just really sore."

"Here, let me help you." Drake took Josh's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks, Drake." Josh smiled at him, and the two began to walk up the sand dunes together.

* * *

"Boy, I never knew islands were so cold at night! I'm going to freeze to death!" Drake complained, sitting down.

"Well, you'd be warm if you were helping me!" Josh retorted, trying unsuccessfully to tie two large branches together. "I'm sweating right now!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll just freeze."

"Drake!" Josh half-yelled.

"Fine, fine. Man, what made you so fussy?" Drake held the branches while Josh tied them, then went and sat back down.

"Dude, this is going to take forever! I mean, we're not going to have any shelter for tonight and the wild animals are gonna eat us!" Drake shivered at the thought.

"Well, if you'd been helping me before, we'd be done!" Josh rolled his eyes. He'd already built half of the shelter without Drake's help, and now Drake was whining about how long it was taking! Duh, it was gonna take a lot longer when only one person was being responsible.

"Hey, I found the coconut trees!" Drake defended.

"Oh wow, I'm sure that was just _soo_ hard, considering the island's full of them." Josh replied sarcastically.

"Man, you are in a baaaaad mood!"

"Maybe it's because I've been working all afternoon while you've been lying in the sand, letting the waves wash up on you and keep you cool."

"That ocean felt so good…" Drake sighed.  
"Oh, just help me already!" Josh growled in frustration.

Drake gave in and went to help Josh complete the shelter.


	3. No One Knows

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Drake! Get off of me!" Josh yelled, pushing his brother away. Drake yawned and rolled over. 

"What is wrong with you?" Drake mumbled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like if you slept on your own side of the shelter, not ontop of me. You're heavier than you look. Now I'm going to be even _more _bruised up then before!" Josh rubbed his side.

"Sorry, dude."

"Okay. But from now on, will you please stay on your own side?"

"Whatever."

"_Thank you_." Josh lay back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight crept between the cracks in the shelter and woke Josh. 

"What time is it? Where am I?" He groaned. And why was he so sore? Then he suddenly remembered. They'd crashed into the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and then… when they woke up there were here. But they didn't even know where "here" was. Sighing, Josh woke Drake.

"What _now_, man? I'm sleeping on my own side!"

"I know. Thanks. But it's morning."

"So?"

"Time to get up."

"No, '_morning'_ and '_time to get up'_ are two different things. Morning is the time which I sleep through, and time to get up is in the late afternoon to evening."

"Not today."

"Oh, okay, Mom."

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Drake, just get up!" Josh nudged Drake in the side with his foot until Drake groaned and got to his feet.

"What _now_?"

* * *

"Ugh. I'm never doing _this _again." Drake grumbled, shivering while holding one of the fish over the fire Josh had built. They'd caught some fish, and Drake was disgusted. They really were gross. Stupid fish. 

"I can't wait for someone rescues us."

"Well, Drake, I hate to break it to you, but they might not even know we're missing. If my calculations are correct, we crashed into the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. I mean, planes disappear here all the time, so it's not like it's unusual. They probably won't even send a rescue plane, because there's never been any survivors… before us."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in more than a month! I have been soo busy I haven't had time to write or post this chapter. Also sorry for the shortness, and the lack of action in this chapter! Don't worry - it will get better! Please review! _**


	4. Sad But True

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I'll be updating quicker now that I've written a whole lot more chapters. For a while I was stumped (which resulted in the lack of updating), but now I've finally been able to over come my... stumpednes... lol (I've got, like, ten more chapters written! Yay me!) Once I get a couple reviews, I'll add another chapter!! hint, hint!!**

**Oh yeah, also there's a lot of angst in the future chapters. Just thought I'd mention it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Drake & Josh.**

Megan rolled over in her bed, realized it was morning, and got out of bed, checking her watch.

She yawned and went to make herself breakfast. Audrey came into the kitchen just as she sat down.

"Hey, honey, how did you sleep?" She asked her daughter.

"Good, mom. Hey, have you gotten a call from Drake and Josh yet?"

Her mother sighed. "No, but I probably will soon."

"Yeah, knowing them, their probably still asleep!" Megan chuckled. She had such boobish brothers!

"I'm going to call them in a few minutes." Audrey smiled, but Megan could tell she was worried. Drake and Josh should have arrived at the Bahamas yesterday afternoon, and they'd promised to call once they arrived. What if something had happened to them? Despite the fact she couldn't stand her brothers, she didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Hey, Mom, you want me to try Josh's cell phone?"

"Sure, sweetie. If he answers tell me!" Megan nodded and went up to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Josh's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Josh didn't pick up.

"What a boob. Can't even answer his cell phone." She muttered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"**Megan**!" Megan heard Audrey call her name and ran downstairs. She stopped in shock when she reached the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Drake and Josh's plane went down… there weren't any survivors." Audrey sobbed. Megan gasped. Drake and Josh were… **_dead_**?

"They can't be dead!" She bit her lip, staring at her mother. Audrey hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Megan." Audrey rubbed her daughter's back, trying to comfort her.

"I need to be alone for a few minutes." Megan sniffed, going back up to her room.

She sat down on her bed, lost in thought. It just didn't seem real – Drake and Josh couldn't be dead. They _couldn't_! No matter how much they bugged her, they _were_ her brothers and she _did _care about them.

She hugged herself, burying her head in her hands.


	5. Strange World

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Drake and Josh. (stupid disclaimers. BURN them for me, will ya?)**

"What? I've never heard of the Breu… whatever Triangle! And they've _got_ to send someone looking for us! I mean, it's _me _we're talking about!" Drake exclaimed.

"Drake, we've got to face the truth. We might be stuck here forever."

"No, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to be catching slimy fish for the rest of my life. No way." Drake looked upset.

"We can't really control it, can we?"

"…"

"I thought so. Look, Drake, we're stuck here until we either find a way off or someone rescues us! But that's really unlikely."

"Whatever, Josh. I'm going to look for a way out of here."

"Okay. If you find one, come and get me! I'm going to be trying to fix a few of the holes in the shelter!"

* * *

Drake walked along, kicking up sand. 

_How could this happen to us? I mean, what are the chances of crashing in the what-is-it-called Triangle? I've never heard of anything like this happening before! I **will** find a way out of here. I will. There's got to be some way off of this horrible, fish-crawling island. And I'll find it._ He thought, growing more confident. His steps quickened.

He'd been walking for hours and he hadn't found anything. _Nothing_.

_It's hopeless. Josh was right. I wouldn't doubt that nobody even knows that this piece of land exists. Nobody's gonna rescue us. We're gonna die on this wretched island._ He growled in frustration, kicking at the sand.

Suddenly he spotted something in the distance._ What is it? Oh well, the only way to find out is to go closer!_ Drake cautiously crept closer, squinting in the sunlight. He gasped when he figured out what it was.

_A building!!!!!!!! What is it doing in the middle of nowhere? I've got to go find out!_ He ran forwards, amazed at his discovery. _A… building, maybe even a HOTEL, in the middle of a desolate island! _

_A two story luxurious house –at least that's what I think it is—, _here_! Of all places, _here

Drake flung open the building's metal doors and looked around in amazement. To his surprise, it wasn't what he'd expected it to be like.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, coming up to him.

"Umm… yeah, where am I?"

"You don't know?" When Drake shook his head, the man grinned. "You stupid kid." The man laughed menacingly, grabbing Drake.

* * *

Josh, in the mean time, had begun working on a small boat. When Drake came back, they'd launch off and try to find somebody to help them. 


	6. Alive

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way own Drake & Josh.**

"Mom, Drake and Josh _can't_ be dead! They just **_can't_** be!" Megan shouted.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but…" Audrey trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"It's not true! It's impossible!"

"Megan, sweetie…"

Megan stomped her foot. "I just won't believe it, I won't!"

Walter stared at the two of them. Audrey had just told him what had happened… he knew how they were feeling. "Megan, Audrey, I think we all should go and rest. It might be good for all of us."

"I know their somewhere out there." Megan stormed up to her room and sat down on her bed. It was just way too hard. Her brothers _couldn't _be dead. She began looking around for something that might help her figure out where they were. Suddenly, an idea came to her. A little while ago, she'd put tracking devices on Drake and Josh. Maybe they would show her where Drake and Josh were now. Quickly, she opened up her wall and pressed one of the buttons on her screen. It popped up to show a map of the world, and two small pink and purple dots on an island.

"Bingo." She muttered.


	7. Release Me

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun and do not own Drake & Josh; so please don't sue.**

"Mr. Sandman, you'll never guess what I found." The man said.

"What?" Asked Mr. Sandman (who happened to be the boss).

"This kid just walked through the doors! He's got no idea how much he just screwed us up. We can't let him go, because he might tell somebody, and then they'd find out about us. But we can't keep him, either."

"A kid? Aww, great! No, we definitely can't let him go. You know how big those kids' mouths are. Lock him up in the cell until we decide what to do with him." The man dragged Drake away.

* * *

Josh held his head in his hands. He'd finished the boat, now where was Drake? He was seriously starting to panic. His brother had disappeared.

"I can't believe I let him out of my sight! How stupid could I be?" He muttered to himself.

Leaning back, he sighed. Drake could be anywhere. He'd probably never know what had happened to him. And it was his entire fault.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Josh growled. How could he have been so _stupid_? Drake wasn't responsible enough to take care of himself. He probably would starve to death, hopelessly lost.

* * *

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"Oh, that's our little secret."

"Why can't you just let me go? I won't tell anybody!"

"Sorry, I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Come on! What's this big secret?"

"Nosy teenagers! Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not telling nothin'. The Boss would be burying me along with you, even though you couldn't possibly tell anybody, because no one else is going to be seeing you again. You'll never have the chance to talk to another person.

"What… what are you going to do to me? And what's so… secretive about this secret of yours?"

"Duh! You apparently miss the point of a secret. The boss will decide what to do with you. You see, we've got to dispose of all evidence we were ever here. And now, you're part of the evidence."


	8. Hope

**Chapter Eight**

Mom, Dad!" Megan yelled, running downstairs. "I know where Drake and Josh are! Hurry up!"

"What's wrong, Megan?" Audrey and Walter ran out, looking worried.

"I know where Drake and Josh are!" She repeated, grabbing her mother's hand excitedly. "Come on, we've got to go rescue them!"

"Megan, Drake and Josh are…" Walter didn't finish his sentence.

"No! They're not!"

"Megan, it's not time for games." Audrey looked at her daughter.

"I'm not playing a game! They really are alive! Well… at least I think they are." She finished quietly.

"Megan…" Walter began, but Audrey cut him off.

"Where do you think they are?" She asked.

"A small island, about one hundred miles south of the Bahamas. See? Here they are on the GPS tracker. Drake's the pink dot and Josh is the purple."

"It can't hurt to take a look, can it, Walter?"

"No, I guess not. Look, why don't you and Megan go, and I'll stay here in case the police call. They might have found Drake and Josh."

"Okay! Megan, grab my coat!" Audrey rushed around, grabbed her car keys, and left.


	9. Coming Undone

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAKE & JOSH. **

I _am an idiot! A total idiot!_ Josh slammed his foot against the hot sand.

Drake _still_ hadn't come back, and Josh was beginning to think he might never. Drake might even be…

_No, no, I can't think like that. Drake's going to be fine. He'll show up any second, his old usual, and sometimes annoying self. But man, I'll be so happy! Come on, Drake, please show up. Please. Don't…_

Josh dug his nails into his palms, gritting his teeth. Drake _would_ show up, any minute now. He was just playing a practical joke, thinking it was funny. Well, it sure wasn't! And Drake would be sure to hear it when he came back.

* * *

An half an hour later, Josh still paced anxiously. _He **will** come back! Any second now… He'll be walking up to me, laughing his head off, saying "wasn't that funny? It was better than one of Megan's pranks!" And I'll hug him and then yell at him… well, maybe I'll yell at him after I'm sure he's safe. He will be, though. I shouldn't be so worried. He does have a slightly evil streak in him. I don't think he can help it though, being related to Megan and all. Oh, come on, Drake, don't be such a fool!_ Josh shook his head, trying to clear his head. It didn't work, of course. A second later, more thoughts pushed their way into his mind. Oh well, Drake just better show up soon!

* * *

**So sorry for the some-what pointless chapter! To make up for it, I'll post the 10th too, as long as I get reviews! Also, can anyone guess what the chapter titles all have in common? (except for chapter eight, that one I made up)**


	10. One Step Closer

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Drake & Josh, just my awesome idea!**

"Can't you go any faster?" Megan asked impatiently.

"I'm trying, Megan! I can only go as fast as the speed limit!"

"This is an emergency!" Megan argued.

"Megan, you know there's a huge possibility you're wrong, Drake and Josh might not even be on that island! Hey, wait a minute, how do you have Drake and Josh's location on your GPS?"

"Well, umm, before I tell you the story, keep in mind that I did this only for good, in case they were ever in a situation like this."

"Megan, just tell me what you did."

Megan explained about the tracking devices she'd implanted in her brothers.

"Megan, you did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Mom, but aren't you glad I did?"

"Yes. Otherwise we'd have no way of knowing their alive… but the police did say that they looked and didn't find anyone – you might be wrong, Megan."

"Well, then, I sure hope I'm not." She replied, fixing her eyes on the road.

* * *

"Please, could you let us on that plane?! It's an emergency!" Audrey begged the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this plane isn't taking any more passengers. Why don't you get two tickets for the next flight?"

"Because I need this one! I have to get to Florida!" She half-shouted.

"Ma'am, could you please step away from the door?" The flight attendant asked calmly.

"Maybe you didn't understand me. I need _this_ plane."

"Could you just please let us on? My brothers are in trouble!" Megan asked.

"Security." The woman spoke into her walkie-talkie.

"Okay, okay, we'll get two tickets for the next plane! Megan, come along!" Audrey said quickly, dragging Megan away.

"You know, I could have just stunned her. We could have gotten on the plane, and then when she woke up she wouldn't remember anything!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" Megan rolled her eyes. "Just get two tickets!"

* * *

Audrey cut in front of the other passengers and exited the plane.

"We need to find someone who will take us out to the island." Megan muttered, zigzagging through the crowds.

"What about him?" Audrey asked, pointing to a man who was standing next to his boat with a sign that read "Will Take Passengers".

"Sure! Excuse me, sir!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"We need to get to an island – and fast."

"Well it's your lucky day – come on aboard." The man said with a smile.

Audrey and Megan ran onto the boat, and the man unhooked it from the dock.

"Now, where do you two ladies need to go?"

Megan quickly showed the man the map she'd printed out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's no island there. I'm afraid it doesn't exist."


	11. The Diary Of Jane

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own Drake & Josh. Amazing, you ask? Well... W/E (yes blame wordsofjade for teaching me that one)**

* * *

"You are one nosy kid, you know." The man growled. 

"Yeah, dude, I know." Drake replied, "But I'll stop once you tell me this big secret!"

"Oh my you are pushy! But no. I'm leaving. Don't try anything goofy, because we've got security everywhere, so I guess it doesn't matter if you do or not." The man got up and left, locking the door behind him.

_Man, what am I gonna do now? Oh well, I might as well look around and see if there's any way out of here._ Drake shrugged, walking over to the opposite wall, where there was a small bed with a plant next to it.. He was staring at the bed when his foot hit something. Confused, he bent over to pick it up.

It was a diary. _A diary? _Drake almost laughed. A _diary _sure wouldn't help him escape.

_Oh well. No harm going through it, is there?_ Drake thought, leafing through the pages. Suddenly something caught his eye.

_Dec 14th _

_I have been here two weeks. It seems like forever. I want to go home to my family but I know this will never happen. I will never get out of here alive. _

_Jane_

Drake's heart sank. Would this be his fate?

He skipped ahead in the diary.

_Dec 20th _

_They are getting more agitated with me. Annoyed with my questions._

"Uh oh!" Drake muttered.

_Jan 1st _

_Another plane has crashed! This time no survivors. It would be nice to have someone else, but I wouldn't wish them this life either. But to be alive is better, I guess. So I won't complain about my situation. _

Drake sighed and read more.

_Jan 12th _

_I finally know their secret. Now I am sure of my future. How could our own government do such a thing? All those planes that have disappeared. To think this is the reason. It all makes sense now. The mystery of the Bermuda Triangle solved and yet know one will never know the truth. Why do we need to control the weather? What do they expect to accomplish with that? Dominating the planet by weather? Could this be where the tsunamis have come from? And the earthquakes? What about the hurricanes? It makes me wonder what else they're involved in. The electro-magnetic pulses are cutting off the planes' engine though. Which explains my arrival on this experiment gone wrong island. What is to become of me…_

_Jan 14th _

_I can tell by the way they are talking, something's up. I think they're done with me. You will know if there are no more entries in this book. If anyone does read this, and has a chance, expose the lies, help my name carry on. They're coming._

_Jane_

Drake was sick to his stomach, seeing that was the last entry.

Drake paused. The whole Bermuda Triangle thing was a lie. This whole time, it'd been these people, testing their new weapon. And then they were going to dispose of him also! Suddenly it became clear to Drake. They wanted to get rid of him because he'd stumbled in on their little plan, as had Jane. They knew that if they let him go, he'd open his mouth and then they'd be discovered. They were going to… 'destroy the evidence', as they'd said.

Just then the man came into the cell. Drake quickly shoved the diary into his pocket.

"The Boss has decided what we're going to do with you…"


	12. It's All Over

**Chapter Twelve**

Josh got up. Drake had been missing for a couple hours, and he was getting nervous, so he was going to look for him.

"Well, I guess I'd better head in the direction he did." He sighed, practically running along the edge of the island.

He'd been walking – and running, as much as he could – for a few hours when he noticed a building.

"How strange, a big building in the middle of a desolated island." He muttered to himself, going a little closer. Suddenly he gasped. Was that Drake he saw, walking out of the building? It was! Josh was about to jump for joy when he noticed someone behind Drake.

"Huh? I thought we were the only ones here!" He murmured, peering closer. Drake was walking – more like stumbling – rather oddly. He then realized Drake was tied up, and the man was pushing him along.

_What? Why's Drake tied up? Who's the man? And why…_ A million and one questions ran through Josh's head, but he stayed quiet and crouched lower, watching Drake and the man.

"Why can't you just let me go?" He heard Drake ask.

"Because," The man replied, "We've got to get rid of you. We can't risk having you blab. You heard what the Boss said to do to you. So move it, boy!" The man shoved Drake, and Drake stumbled forwards.

Josh gasped inwardly. It sounded like Drake was the man's _prisoner!!!_

* * *

_Aww, man, where is Josh? _Drake looked around frantically. He wanted Josh to show up and save him, yet he also was worried about what would happen if Josh did come and the man caught him. 

"Now, sit down while I finish your grave. I'd prefer something worse, but this is the boss' orders."

"I don't think there _is_ a worse punishment than _death_!" Drake shouted.

"Shut up and sit down. No one's gonna hear you. It's all over for you, kid!" The man said, turning back in the direction of the building just as Josh lunged out of his hiding place and hit the man over the head with a heavy branch.

"Josh!"

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Tell you later! Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Drake said, as he got up and took off. Josh bolted after him.

Within a few seconds the man regained his senses. "What? You stupid kids get back here! The boy's mine!" The man yelled, taking off after them. Drake and Josh ran faster.

"It's no use, Josh. They'll catch us, and then they'll 'dispose' of both of us! Since I'm part of the 'evidence', and you because now you're involved!"

"…What?" Josh asked.

"I'll explain everything later… if there is a later. Speed up!"

"I'm trying, dude, I'm trying!"

"Man, you got to start working out."

"I know." Josh replied.

His legs were burning as he attempted to go even faster. The guy was catching up way to fast.

"Come on, Josh, just a little bit longer." Drake muttered, looking at the shore. "Why don't you just jump into the water already?"

"Because," Josh smiled, "I have a nice, water-proof small boat waiting for us, and I plan to use it."

"A boat! Where'd you get that?"

"I built it. It's only a small one, but it'll suit us just fine. Hopefully somebody will see us… in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It won't last that long at sea." Josh said, catching sight of the shelter he'd built, with the boat near the water.

He ran up to it, pushed Drake on ahead of him, and shoved it into the ocean, jumping on as the tide pulled them out to sea.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next (in the fourteenth chap you guys are gonna kill me!) chapter? Oh yeah, congraulations, wordsofjade, for figuring out what the chapter titles had in common! Don't feel bad if you couldn't figure it out, wordsofjade has known me for forever (as she says, and a day!). I'll give you guys one more chapter to figure it out before I go ahead and tell everybody!**


	13. Somewhere Out There

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of repeating myself over and over to the dummies who think I own Drake & Josh! I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN THEM!**

"What? It has to. My map shows it right here!" Megan pointed to the small island again.

"I've never heard of that island, ma'am, and I've been all around these parts."

"Look, we'll give you one hundred bucks to take us there." Audrey said, pulling a wad of bills out of her purse and handing it to the man.

"Deal. Although you are wasting your money."

"Just hurry, please!" Audrey begged.

"Fine. Just thought I'd warn you." The man said, starting up his boat.

* * *

"Ma'am? If my calculations are correct, we should be coming up on the island about now." The man said, scanning Megan's map once more. 

"Thank you so much!" Audrey ran to the edge of the boat and looked for a sign of land. She didn't see anything.

"Maybe I was wrong." Megan said sadly, biting her lip in worry.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll find them if they're out here." Audrey hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, this is where the island should be." The man told Audrey and Megan. They looked around hopefully. Still nothing but a blue ocean surrounding them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Could you just go a bit farther, please, sir?" Audrey asked.

"Sure." The man sighed, starting his motor up again.

* * *

Hey, guys, come look at this!" The man suddenly shouted. Audrey and Megan ran over to him. He pointed towards something in the distance. 

"Can you go any faster?" Megan asked, not sure what it was she saw.

"Sorry, ma'am, this is as fast as my boat will go." He apologized.

"That's okay, I'm just so happy you're willing to take us!"

"No problem."

As they got closer, Megan could see clearer.

"Mom, its Drake and Josh!" She shouted. "And it looks like their in trouble!"

* * *

**Okay, the chapter titles are all song names! Some I've heard (and LOVE!!!), but others I was just surfing through names, so I've never even listened to them, I just liked the name. Also, I'll try to update asap!**


	14. When The Bullet Hits The Bone

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D&J, just this awesomer than awesome plot! (Yes, I stole that from wordsofjade! lol)**

"Dude! We made it!" Drake shrieked in delight.

"But we've got more problems." Josh groaned, looking at the small motorboat approaching from the other side of the island.

"What???" Drake spun around. "Hey, could you please untie me?"

"Oh man, I completely forgot!" Josh smiled at Drake before untying his hands.

"Finally! It feels good to be free!" He flexed his wrists.

"We won't be for long if they catch us!"

"Good point. Now starting thinking of a way to escape them!"

"I don't really know. Got any ideas?"

"Yeah… MOVE!" Drake shouted.

"I'm trying! Take that paddle over there and help me!"

"Josh, they've got a gun!" Drake's yelled, grabbing the other paddle and pushing it through the water ferociously.

"Oh man! Hurry!" Josh yelped.

"Look, there's a boat up ahead! Try to wave them down!" Both he and Josh began to wave their hands frantically, trying to catch the people's attention.

"Get back here or you're both dead!" One of the men had a loud speaker, and he was shouting in Drake and Josh's direction. Drake and Josh continued to wave and paddle. The other guy pulled out his own gun and shot it towards Drake and Josh.

"Quick!" Josh yelled, ducking.

Drake wasn't as fast. The bullet hit him, and he fell backwards into Josh.


	15. Hold On

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: I don't, don't, and DO NOT own Drake & Josh.**

"Oh my…" Audrey shouted when she saw Drake fall. "They just shot my son!"

"Drake!" Megan yelled, clutching the boat's handrails tightly. Never in her whole life had she ever thought she'd see something like this happen to her brother.

"Josh!" She screamed, waving her arms around crazily.

Audrey was still in shock.

"Get _moving_!" She yelled to the man. When they reached Drake and Josh, Megan leaned over the edge.

"Honey, as the man brings the boat alongside the boys. Help Josh into the boat, and I'll grab Drake. You've got to pull them in quickly so that we can get out of here."

"I can't believe…" Megan trailed off, sniffing. Audrey suddenly noticed the motorboat carrying the two guys who shot Drake turning around and speeding off.

They reached Drake and Josh, quickly pulled them into the boat, and turned the boat around.

"Is Drake… okay?" Megan managed to ask.

"He's unconscious, but he's still… alive, if that's what you're wondering." Josh muttered.

"Oww… what happened, Josh?" Drake mumbled, opening his eyes for a brief second.

"You got… shot, Drake. But don't worry, you'll be okay. Mom and Megan are here. We're going to take you to a hospital. Just hang on a little longer." Josh took his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze. Drake managed a small smile before grimacing in pain when he tried to move.

"Don't, Drake. You'll hurt yourself."

Drake didn't try to fight Josh; instead he simply listened and sighed.

Megan gave him a gentle hug.

"I was so worried." She whispered in his ear. Drake was shocked. _Megan_ was worried… about _them_?

"Thanks." He mumbled back.

She gave him a smile before giving Josh another hug.

"What's that for, Megs?" Josh asked.

"I missed you guys. Thank goodness you weren't really…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Its okay, Megs." For once, Megan made no comment about him calling her 'Megs'. She let go of him and sat down next to Drake.

"You'll be okay." She whispered, to herself and Drake. Drake squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine, Megs." He tried to comfort her, but she just sighed and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Megan glanced up at the sound of a helicopter. The man had radioed the Coast Guard, and they were going to be air lifting Drake to the hospital. 

"Megan, the helicopter is here to get Drake. Since our boat's a little slow, and Drake needs care right now, they're going to take him to the nearest hospital. It's in Miami, okay? We're going to go there once we get back." Audrey rubbed Megan's back. She knew how horrible her daughter was feeling. She felt the same way.

"Okay, Mom." Megan rubbed her eyes and watched as the Coast Guard got Drake into the basket and attached it to the plane. She watched until they'd lifted Drake out of sight.

Josh came and sat down next to Megan.

"Don't worry, Megs, everything will be all right."

"I hope so." She muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Hold on, Drake." She whispered.


	16. Keep The Faith

**Chapter Sixteen **

**A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D&J.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I've never been on a boat ride that seemed to take so long!" Megan stated as she jumped onto the dock.

"I know! Time seems to go so slow when you're trying to get somewhere important." Audrey said. Josh didn't say anything; he was lost in his thoughts.

"Taxi!" Audrey yelled.

"Drake will be okay." Megan told him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was."

"I know. So do I."

"But Megs, you weren't even there! It couldn't be your fault!"

"I know. But still, I feel like if I'd thought of the GPS tracker sooner, I would have found you guys and none of this would have happened."

"Megan, you can't be feeling guilty. I'm just glad you thought to look at the GPS tracker – wait a second! How does a GPS tracker fit in with all of this?"

"Uhh… hey, Mom, are we almost there yet?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, honey. Only a couple more minutes."

The couple minutes felt like a couple of hours. The moment the car stopped, they all ran out of the taxi and raced up the front steps.

"Excuse me, ma'am, my son is here. His name is Drake Parker." Audrey asked the receptionist.

"Drake Parker. Ahh, yes, Mrs. Parker your son is in ICU right now." The receptionist said. "You may go and talk to his doctor. Dr. Hunter, this is Mr. Parker's mother."

* * *

"Would you like to go see Mr. Parker now?" Dr. Hunter asked, rising from his seat. "The bullet has been removed and his situation is stable right now, but he still has some difficult hours ahead."

"I would like to see him now."

"Follow me."


	17. Time Of Dying

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: I am including the lyrics to Three Days Grace - "Time Of Dying" in this chapter because this is the song that inspired the last three/four chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Do not in any way own D&J.**

* * *

Drake groaned. Why did he feel so lightheaded? And why couldn't he open his eyes? Man, they felt so heavy!

**On the ground I lay/ motionless in pain**

"Drake!" He heard Audrey call, but he couldn't move. _Why not? What's wrong with me?!_ He began to panic. Something was going on.

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes/ dead I fall asleep**

"Oh my baby."Drake tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn't form the words.

**Is this all a dream / wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

He could tell that Megan and Josh were in the room too; he could feel it. He wanted desperately to thank them, but all that came out of his mouth was a mumble. He could feel Josh take his hand and squeeze it, as if to reassure him.

**I will not die (I will not die) / I will survive**

"Josh." Drake managed to speak.

"Shh, it's okay, Drake, we're here now." Josh whispered back, giving Drake a smile.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / I feel alive when you're beside me**

"Meg?" Drake asked.

"Yes, Drake?" Megan went and stood next to him. After a few seconds of struggling, Drake opened his eyes.

"Thanks." He grimaced.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad we got there in time. How do you feel?"

"Like crap." He replied, letting out a small laugh.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / in my time of dying**

"We all do. But you'll be okay." Josh said, uncertain in his heart that was the truth.

**On this bed I lay / losing everything**

"Thank goodness Megan found you and took us to you."

"How?" Drake muttered hoarsely.

**I can see my life passing me by / was it all too much**

"I will tell you later." Megan responded, looking awkward. Now she was gonna have two brothers burying her alive.

"I'm tired."

**Or just not enough / wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

"We'll leave you alone, and come back later. Bye, sweetie." Audrey gave her son an encouraging smile and left, followed by Megan.

"Do you mind if I just stay?" Josh asked.

"That's fine. We'll be outside."

**I will not die (I will not die) / I will survive**

Drake lay back and closed his eyes. Thoughts began swirling around in his head.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / I feel alive when you're beside me**

"Drake?" Josh's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Drake asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / in my time of dying**

"For what?"

"For not coming to look for you sooner. For not doing something when that bullet hit you. For not…"

"This is not your fault."

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / I feel alive when you're beside me**

"I feel really horrible about it." Josh muttered quietly.

"Don't."

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / in my time of dying**

"I know. But still…" Josh trailed off, burying his head in his hands.

"Josh." Drake interrupted. He didn't want Josh to feel guilty for something that he hadn't done and had no control over.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / I feel alive when you're beside me**

"I'll be fine. Now Mom's gonna kill me for the piercing." Drake responded with a grin.

"Yeah, when's you're appointment for the tattoo?" Josh chuckled.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / in my time of dying**

"Don't!" Drake cried, then letting out a little yelp when he laughed a little too hard.

"Are you okay?" Josh was next to him instantly.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / I feel alive when you're beside me**

"I'm okay."

"Is that why you're in a hospital?" Josh snickered.

"Ha-ha."

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you / in my time of dying**

"Really, I'm a little sore, but that's all."

"Okay. But you really should rest."

"Yes, I'm kinda tired."

"Close your eyes." Josh commanded.

Drake yawned and lay back down, closing his eyes again. Josh sat beside him until he fell asleep.


	18. 3 Strange Days

**Chapter Eighteen- 3 Strange Days**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D&J**

**

* * *

**

"It all started when _Josh_," Drake sent Josh a teasing glance, "got his hands on some tickets to the Bahamas for the weekend." Drake and Josh were explaining the events of the past three days to a detective. The detective looked at Josh before urging Drake to continue.

"We're just flying along, when suddenly, like, the plane has some problems and crashes – into the _middle of the ocean_! So, we wake up and we're, like, lying on our backs on this island!"

"Once we realized the situation, we decided to see if we could come up with a way off the island. Drake said he would take a look around while I stayed and started working on a small boat."

"We got a call from the police," Megan looked down at her feet, "Saying that Drake and Josh were… well, dead. I didn't believe it, so I went and looked at my GPS tracker – I inserted tracking devices in both of them…"

"You did WHAT?" Both Drake and Josh roared.

"Well, aren't you glad I did? Anyway, I saw that the dots were moving around. I was suspicious, so Mom and I went to Florida."

"In the mean time, I went to look for Drake. He'd been missing for, hmm, a couple of hours." Josh stated.

"I was just walking along when I saw this huge building… so I went in, and some mean guy grabbed me and took me to Mr. Sandman – the boss – and he ordered me to be locked in the cell! They left me for a while, and while they were gone I found this." Drake pulled out the diary. "You should read it." The detective looked it and glanced through it.

Waving the diary with one hand, the detective said, "I'd like to see this island, the place, and all, maybe take a couple of pictures. But first, do continue your story."

"I shoved the diary in my pocket when the man who'd captured me came back in the room. He said… '"…The boss has decided what to do with you…"' He then took me outside."

"About that time I noticed the building. I stopped when I saw Drake. I was happy, until I noticed that he wasn't alone, and he was tied up. 'Sit down while I finish your grave' the man said to Drake. Then he turned around and…"

"Josh whacked him over the head with a tree branch! Then we ran to Josh's boat, and he pushed me on."

"Around that time, Megan and I had hired at boat and were just coming up on the island. I didn't see anything, but I wasn't about to give up when we were that close. When we'd gone a little farther we – myself and the captain – heard Megan shout 'Drake and Josh!'"

"We were trying to fight the current and get out to sea, but my boat didn't hold that well. Then, Drake saw a motorboat – which belonged to the bad guys – coming up behind us, he shouted, and we tried to escape. One of the two men pulled out a gun, and then…" Josh trailed off. The whole episode was still haunting him, playing over and over in his head.

"He shot me." Drake finished quietly.

"I panicked. The captain took out the life raft and lowered it, and I helped Josh get Drake into it and up to the boat."

"I couldn't believe what had happened." Megan said. "Before I knew it, a helicopter was arriving and taking Drake away. And you know the rest." She finished quietly. Drake and Josh watched the detective quietly.

"We may need you to help us locate this island."

"Oh no!" Audrey jumped in. "My boys are not going anywhere! Not until the doctor says Drake's fully healed, and even after that they're going to be taking it slow!"

"But Mom!" Drake argued.

"No. And that's final." Audrey shook her head, turning to the detective. "Hmm… Well, since Drake was the one who was captured, he'll probably be the one who's most likely to identify the culprits. We really can't wait." The detective replied.

"Mom!" Drake whined.

"No! No, Drake!"

"Please! I promise I won't do anything stupid!"

"Drake, do not make promises you cannot keep. Besides, just going back to that island would be stupid and could risk your heath. Not to mention the gunman might want to finish his job!"

"Would you give permission to allow Josh to come along?"

"Look, detective, I just got my boys back, and nobody's gonna take them. We can give you the coordinates from the GPS and that's all I'm willing to do right now."

"Mrs. Parker, it is the utmost importance that we find these people and fast. We don't know if they will do this again. It's obvious from this diary that they have done it before."

"I understand that, but…"

"If we all went together, and were accompanied by backup, would you feel more comfortable? And if we are able to get the doctor's approval, I can promise you that our agency will protect you at all costs. You have the power to stop these people."

"I need to think about this."


	19. Here It Goes Again

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I am SOOOOOOO SO sorry I have not updated in... FOREVER!! Yes I still am alive, if you were wondering... I feel so horrible that it has taken me this long to post another chapter but to tell you the truth I lost intrest in this story... but then I felt like writing on it (what, a year later?? :S) so here is chapter nineteen!! Please don't hate me for making you wait this long!**

**Disclaimer: Heck you all already know I don't own D&J. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen- Here It Goes Again

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Drake tapped his foot impatiently, staring at the reporter. He'd finally been able to leave, after promising that after he and Josh showed the reporter and cameraman the secret island, he'd take it easy and get lots of rest.

"Wow, he's not even done recovering and he's already impatient!" Megan snapped, staring at Drake. He'd been getting on her nerves a lot lately, probably due to the fact that he was bored out of his mind just _sitting _around all day in the hospital bed and the fact she still was a little stressed about going back to the place where her brother had almost died…

"What's that for?" Drake asked innocently.

"Never mind! Just come on!" She tugged on his sleeve, and he trailed behind her.

Audrey led the way back to the docks. Suddenly a voice behind them startled them.

"How nice to see you again! And so soon! Glad to see the boy's on his feet again!" The man that had taken them to the island was standing there, grinning.

"We're wondering if you could take us back to, you know… the island." Audrey asked. The man looked shocked.

"Excuse me," He coughed politely, "I seemed to have misunderstood you. Did you say you want to go back to _the _island?"

"Yes." Audrey nodded.

"Oh my." He muttered under his breath, but he let them all on anyway, although he seemed as if he didn't comprehend why he was even letting them do this.

"Don't you remember anything of what happened that day?" He questioned Audrey.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" She retorted.

"Sorry, ma'am, just it's all a bit bizarre. I mean, the boy… you know what I'm talking about …" He trailed off, nodding at Drake.

"He's with us this time, and we've brought along some police and a doctor. Everything will be all right." Audrey retorted.

"As you wish. I don't need to see a map – I remember where we're going." He said, giving in.

* * *

"This is quite far. Are we almost there yet?" The reporter asked, drumming his fingers against the wooden table in a bored manner. The cameraman had been filming for a little while, but after that he'd stopped and simply sat down, watching the scenery go by.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes." Megan replied. She remembered clearly every little detail of the journey.

In a few minutes, Megan summoned the reporter and cameraman to come to the deck. She pointed south.

"It should appear any second." She said, staring out across the shimmering ocean, waiting.

After a moment, she frowned. "We should have seen it by now." She looked confused.

"Maybe we're in the wrong area." She told the captain, but he shook his head.

"I'll go a bit farther, but I know this is the area." He replied. Even after a few more seconds, the island was nowhere in sight.

It had simply disappeared.


	20. Image Of The Invisible

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Image Of The Invisible

"I'm telling you, it was here!" Megan argued, glaring at the reporter. After traveling for about another fifteen minutes and seeing no land, he'd started to think that Drake and Josh had been making the whole story up.

"Okay, you don't believe me?" She asked, "Well, then, I'll show it to you on my GPS tracker!" She stormed over to where her brothers were standing.

"Can you believe they think that we lied?" She growled. Drake sighed.

"We showed them all this evidence – the diary kinda proved we weren't lying, in my opinion – and now they think we made it all up."

"I know, we gave them everything we could to prove that this really happened, and now the island's disappeared."

"Don't worry, my GPS tracker – where I originally saw the island – is at home, but when we go back, I'm going to show it to them. They can't deny _that _evidence."

* * *

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable while Megan goes to get her GPS." Audrey invited, smiling. They'd just arrived at the Parker-Nichols house, and Megan had dashed up to her room.

After a second she came down.

"Here!" She thrust the GPS at the reporter after turning it on.

The reporter looked at it.

"See? There's no island!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "We're leaving!"

"What?" Megan yelped, yanking her GPS from the reporter's hands and glancing at the GPS. Her eyes widened.

"It's gone." She whispered.

* * *

**Mwahaha... I am so evil!! Plz R&R!**


	21. Unbelievable

"What?" Drake yelled, jumping up, and then grimacing in pain. He still wasn't healed properly, and he was supposed to take it slow. Obviously, 'taking it slow' did not include doing what he'd just done. "It's got to be there! I mean, come on, both Josh and I saw it with our own eyes! We were _on_ that island for three days!"

"It's not on the GPS anymore. Look for yourself." Megan handed Drake the GPS. He stood in shock. She was right. It had disappeared…!

"You have got to be kidding!" They'd gone through all that, actually _survived_ it, and this was the results?

"Well, we've got to go. It's obvious you all think this is a big joke. See you later!" Before Drake, Josh, or Megan could stop them, the reporter and cameraman rushed out.

"After all that…" Drake mumbled, letting himself drop down onto the couch. Josh sat down beside him.

"I can't believe it either. I mean, the island… it really existed. It wasn't all a dream."

Drake sat in silence.

"I know! All that you and Drake went through…" Megan trailed off, looking at Josh.

"All I can say is this: I'm _never, ever_ going back to the Bahamas! Not in a million years! I don't care if we win a free trip there, or if someone offers me a million dollars to go, I'm sitting right here!" Drake sat back more.

"Aww, come on, we didn't even make it there! I'm sure it's a nice place!" Josh insisted. Megan, Audrey, Walter, and (especially) Drake, stared at him as if he were crazy. Josh looked around innocently.

"What did I say?" He asked. Drake just shook his head and leaned back on the sofa with a smile, resting his hand on his side.

* * *

**FINALLY!! Yay I managed to finish this story after what, two years? LOL! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it! Plz R & R!!**


End file.
